Lin Mang
Lin Mang is a member of the Lin Family. He is a son of Lin Zhentian. He is also the father of Lin Hong and Lin Shan. He is in charge of the Lin Family's Finances. Appearance Personality He drinks tea.Personality:【WDQK】Chapter 20 – The Family Competition Begins History Two years ago he advanced to Heavenly Yuan Stage and became the third Heavenly Yuan practitioner in the Lin Family. Therefor he was put in charge of the Lin Family's finances.Heavenly Yuan Stage:【WDQK】Chapter 20 – The Family Competition Begins Story Lin Family Competition Arc At the Lin Family Competition Lin Mang meets Lin Xiao again. This surprised him as the latter ever since his loss never went to the VIP. He always hid himself into a corner. Lin Mang and Lin Xiao hated each other. However they let the tournament do the talking.Lin Family Competition:【WDQK】Chapter 20 – The Family Competition Begins Lin Zhentian then ended the tournament after the fight between Lin Hong and Lin Xia ended in a draw. However to his surprise Lin Dong planned to challenge Lin Hong. Which Lin Zhentian accepted.Lin Family Competition:【WDQK】Chapter 24 – Complete Victory To his surprise Lin Dong won. He was angered and wanted to intervene. However Lin Xiao stopped him. Lin Zhentian stepped in to stop the fight between fathers. He was very displeased that Lin Xiao was asked to be the manager of the Blazing Manor. However he couldn't day anything as he already angered Lin Zhentian.Lin Family Competition:【WDQK】Chapter 25 – Accepting a Position Steel Wood Manor Arc The trip to Yan City was very important to the Lin Family. Therefor Lin Zhentian planned to lead the group. Lin Xiao and Lin Mang joined the group as well.Steel Wood Manor:【WDQK】Chapter 62 – Yan City Lin Mang came back from trying to sell the Steel Wood. Only to tell that the price of the Steel Wood was forcefully lowered by 30%. Causing Lin Zhentian to be enraged. However Lin Zhentian calms down and tells that they can only drop this matter for now.Steel Wood Manor:【WDQK】Chapter 65 – Obstruction Two months later Lin Zhentian received information that the Black Dragon Stockage are planning to attack their transport. This topic was brought up in a meeting. Lin Zhentian makes the decision to lead this transport himself and take Lin Xiao and Lin Mang with him. Lin Ken would leave behind in order to protect the Steel Wood Manor.Steel Wood Manor:【WDQK】Chapter 68 – Black Dragon Stockage After returning from their smooth trip to Yan City Lin Mang and the others noticed something wrong in the Steel Wood Manor. What more he tells them that Lin Dong advanced to Heavenly Yuan Stage.Steel Wood Manor:【WDQK】Chapter 73 – An Enraged Lin Zhentian The next day Lin Zhentian assembled his troops. Lin Xiao and Lin Mang joined as well. After they came back Lin Xiao said that the Black Dragon Stockage no longer exists.Steel Wood Manor:【WDQK】Chapter 74 – Massacring the Black Dragon Stockade While in retreat Lin Zhentian asked Lin Ken and Lin Mang to manage the Steel Wood Manor. Lin Zhentian needed all his time to make a breakthrough. On the other hand, Lin Xiao was now in charge of the rest of Lin Family businesses in Qingyang Town.Lin Family Vs. Lei Family:【WDQK】Chapter 79 – The Underground Bazaar Goals Locations *Qingyang Town Relationships Friends Enemies Possessions Martial Arts Skills Abilities Strengths Weaknesses Progression Fights Appearances *Lin Family Competition Arc *Qingyang Town Hunt Arc *Steel Wood Manor Arc *Lin Family Vs. Lei Family Arc Quotes Trivia References Category:Index Category:Characters Category:Lin Family Category:Male Category:Heavenly Yuan Middle Stage Category:Humans Category:Alive Category:Lin Clan